


Destined Hearts

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff/Romance, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino’s long given up trying to figure out how the dynamics between him and Ohno works, because as far as he’s concerned, it is just like Ohno – mysteriously hard to read, irritatingly confusing most of the time, but undeniably <i>real</i> and <i>there.<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from JEPROMPTS @ LJ - Prompt Table No. 6 (Prompt 4 - More)

Nino’s long given up trying to figure out how the dynamics between him and Ohno works, because as far as he’s concerned, it is just like Ohno – mysteriously hard to read, irritatingly confusing most of the time, but undeniably _real_ and _there_.

He occasionally wonders how amazing it is to find himself moving unconsciously to follow Ohno, how his body knows exactly where to look to find Ohno when the older man isn’t standing right next to him. Sho says that it’s possibly because their brain waves are somewhat running on the same frequency that it’s not hard to pinpoint the location of the other when the other one is missing.

Nino thinks its all nonsense but somehow ends up wondering about it when he’s alone, like now, when he’s supposed to have conquered this level half an hour ago, but it seems like his brain doesn’t want to cooperate with his fingers as he stomps hard on his console while his head is filled with _Ohno Ohno Ohno Ohno and motherfucking god Ohno_.

So he gives up and closes his DS, throws it beside him before he slumps back against his worn out couch, throwing his arm over his eyes in frustration.

“It’s just fucking annoying,” he mutters aloud, his voice echoes back and it somehow a comforting feeling knowing that he can say anything, do anything, and no one is going to fucking judge him. He can’t say these things when his bandmates are around, most especially when Ohno is around, of course not, he’s not that stupid, but thinking about these things and trying to come up with a decent answer (one that isn’t involve going down on his knees and asking for Ohno’s hand instead) is a completely different story altogether.

“What is?” a voice adds itself to Nino’s one-man-conversation, almost jumping out of his skin when his gaze darts to the man who is currently invading his peaceful serenity, standing with his arms crossed over his chest and leaning back against the door to Nino’s living room, and looking the least affected that Nino’s trying very hard not to die prematurely, with his stubby hands grabbing the front of his shirt and willing his heart to calm the fuck down.

“What the fuck, Ohchan, how did you get in here?” he sputters, pointing at Ohno with trembling fingers as Ohno smirks back, obviously unperturbed that Nino is minutes away from either crying or freaking out. “How long have you been standing there?”

Ohno smiles sweetly and shrugs. “Long enough,” he says, finally backing away from his residence against Nino’s wall and strutting his way towards Nino. 

Nino steps right back, mirroring Ohno’s action, which he later deemed unnecessary when his ankles quickly reunites with the couch’s seat and he tumbles ungracefully on his back. His lack of coordination is something he’s not used to, but he guesses he can blame it all to Ohno for coming here unannounced and invading his supposedly peaceful self-reflection session, that bastard.

The next time he blinks, Ohno is already standing right in front of him, not even giving him time to react as Ohno kneels on the floor and places both hands on Nino’s legs. Nino squeaks, feeling like a girl who just saw a cockroach fly past her face, flushing red to the tips of his toes when Ohno simply braces himself on Nino’s legs and uncharacteristically starts nosing Nino’s jaw.

“What the –“

“Nino,” Ohno hums, his breathe is warm and his hands even warmer where they’re touching Nino, and Nino thinks he could get lost to the feeling of being surrounded by Ohno’s presence without even meaning to; Ohno has this way of telling Nino that it’s okay, that everything’s going to be fine if he just allow Ohno to lead him wherever he wants them to go. “Nino, tell me,” Ohno coaxes him, reaching up to stroke Nino’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Nino shakes his head, keeps shaking it with his eyes so wide and his lips clamped together; he doesn’t want to open his mouth in fear of babbling out words he knows are embarrassing enough to make him want to crawl into an open hole and stay there for the rest of his life.

But Ohno is nothing but stubborn, and Ohno chooses to prove himself worthy of Nino’s lifetime worth of hate (or not) by leaning up to lick the few days’ stubbles growing on Nino’s chin.

“Tell me or I’ll make you,” Ohno says, his tone is threatening enough to make Nino’s fingers tremble as they grip Ohno’s shoulders for support. He arches his neck in an angle that looks almost painful, but with the few people who knows how flexible Nino is, including Ohno, knows that the gesture is anything but.

Nino shrieks when Ohno moves to nuzzle the exposed skin of Nino’s neck, tracing the pulsing point at the center of Nino’s throat with the tips of his tongue.

“S-Satoshi,” Nino growls, but somehow it sounded weaker even in his own ears, shivering when Ohno attaches his lips against Nino’s adams apple and sucks that spot with urgency. 

 “Do you want me to beg?” Ohno asks, fingers trailing along Nino’s arms as he nips at Nino’s collarbones; Nino thinks he’s going to lose it, and Ohno’s not making it any easier especially now that he feels trap, and vulnerable and oh-so-deliciously captured with Ohno’s hands and lips branding his skin.

One of Ohno’s hands disappear underneath Nino’s shirt and Nino feels the way it crawls from the small of his back, to tracing every bump of Nino’s spine, like Ohno is relearning him by touch and touch alone. It’s amazing, how Ohno seems to know how to break Nino down with a simple touch, how he seems to know exactly how to persuade Nino into giving in by simply pressing a lot closer than he already is.

Nino threads his fingers through Ohno’s hair, tugging at the silky strands and pulling the older man flush against him; Ohno looks up at him while he licks his bottom lip wet, and Nino thinks, _fuck it_.

Screw all of these because right now, Nino only wants one thing;

“Kiss me and ask the questions later, Satoshi,” he commands firmly, grasping Ohno’s jaw with one hand and clasping the other around the back of Ohno’s neck, drawing him closer. “Kiss me before I go crazy,”

Ohno smirks, still looking the least baffled unlike Nino who is feeling rather twitchy at the fact that Ohno is staring at him with an expression that makes Nino’s heartbeat accelerate; then he is kneeling up properly before Nino even gets the chance to repeat his request and aiming a playful bite against Nino’s chin when Nino’s fingers tightens around the base of his neck.

“So I make you crazy?” Ohno asks, sweet and innocent, his breath fanning the side of Nino’s face as he nips his way from Nino’s chin to the corners of Nino’s mouth. There’s a whining sound that escapes Nino’s throat before he can even stop it, and pressing himself firmly against Ohno’s upper half when Ohno braces himself over Nino’s legs with his elbows.

Nino gasps when Ohno licks his way in between Nino’s lips, and slipping his tongue into Nino’s mouth when Nino opens up to speak. Ohno swallows the words Nino is about is to say, exploring the wet pockets of Nino’s mouth with each bold stroke of Ohno’s tongue.

Ohno pulls back and Nino is immediately there to grab him back in.

“ _Yes_ ,” Nino moans, hands grabbing for purchase as he tugs Ohno’s hair, his mouth finding Ohno’s own; “more,” he begs, “kiss me again,”

Ohno chuckles his mirth into Nino’s mouth.

“Okay,”

 


End file.
